Chapter 965
Chapter 965 is titled "The Kurozumi Family's Plot" Cover Page "Gang" Bege's Oh My Family Vol. 15 - "Stop making a ruckus. You'll expose us." The Fire Tank Pirates defeat the Germs Pirates. Short Summary As they sailed with the Whitebeard Pirates for four years and learned more about the world, Oden and Toki fell in love and Toki gave birth to Momonosuke and Hiyori. However, several years ago on Wano, Orochi had met an old woman who could change her appearance. She told him how the Kurozumi Family came close to seizing power before falling, and offered to help him take the title of shogun. Orochi had amassed wealth by borrowing and stealing from Yasuie and Oden, and the old woman posed as Oden to get him a job in the shogun's castle, lying that he and Orochi were like brothers. As Sukiyaki started to ail, the woman then posed as him, and she decreed that Orochi would be the temporary successor as shogun until Oden returned. Meanwhile, the Whitebeard Pirates headed toward an island where a ruckus was going on. This ruckus was because of the Roger Pirates, and Roger looked forward to battling Whitebeard on his final journey. Long Summary As the Moby Dick sailed the New World, Oden and Toki studied a crude map of the world. Oden asked where Toki was born, and she did not know, but wanted to go to Wano Country because her parents were from there. Oden replied that they may not be able to get back there, but she was fine with it as long as she was with him. One day, the Whitebeard Pirates fled from a Marine battalion, and Oden wanted to fight them. Whitebeard said it would not be in their best interest, revealing that the Marines had control over the entire world. Oden was surprised to hear that, and Whitebeard told him that, in a way, Wano was still free. Two years after Oden and Toki joined the Whitebeard Pirates, Toki gave birth to their son, whom Oden named Kozuki Momonosuke. Izo advised that they return to Wano for Momonosuke's safety since Oden now had a bounty on his head, but Oden and Toki assured him that they would be fine. As this happened, Nekomamushi read the newspaper and noted that it never reported on events in Wano, wanting to know how their comrades were. Some time later, Whitebeard decided to split his growing crew into divisions, and he appointed Oden as the leader of the second division, which Oden was not enthused by. The Whitebeard Pirates continued exploring new islands and taking in new people, including an orphan named Teach. The more Oden saw during this voyage, the more he wanted to continue adventuring. Back on Wano, the four daimyo went to the Flower Capital to gather around a critically ill Sukiyaki. Sukiyaki decreed that Oden was to succeed him as shogun, but he would appoint an acting regent to rule while Oden was away. For that position he chose Orochi, who he believed was like a little brother to Oden. Yasuie was surprised to see Orochi there, as well as to hear of him having that kind of relationship with Oden. Orochi graciously accepted Sukiyaki's bestowment, promising to redeem the Kurozumi Family from his grandfather's treachery. However, over 13 years before this, Orochi had been approached by an old woman who foresaw that he would become shogun. She asked if he knew what had happened to his grandfather, and Orochi stated that he was executed for committing treason. The old woman laughed this off, saying that attempting to gain power was not a crime. She revealed that in his grandfather's time, the Kozuki Family did not have an heir to the shogunate, leaving the leaders of the daimyo families including the Kurozumi Family as the top choices to succeed the shogun. Orochi's grandfather worked to make himself the front runner by poisoning the other daimyo, and their deaths grieved the shogun and drove him closer to death. However, the shogun managed to unexpectedly father an heir, Sukiyaki. Orochi's grandfather's plot was eventually exposed and he was sentenced to commit seppuku, with his family losing their power and wealth and living in squalor. After hearing this story, Orochi was entranced by the idea that he could have become shogun and blamed Sukiyaki for preventing this. The old woman then revealed that she could change her appearance with the Mane Mane no Mi and presented Orochi with the Hebi Hebi no Mi, Model: Yamata no Orochi, saying she would give him the power to become shogun if he followed her instructions. Orochi agreed, and the woman commanded him to gather up gold and start manufacturing weapons in order to gain powerful allies. Orochi first went to Hakumai, where Yasuie agreed to let him work for him. Orochi eventually disappeared, taking all the gold in Yasuie's safe with him. He then went to Kuri, where he asked Oden to lend him money many times. Despite his retainers warning him against it, Oden always obliged. Later, Orochi went with Oden to the shogun's castle, where Oden requested that Orochi be given a job there, saying he was like his little brother. However, Oden was actually the old woman in disguise. In the current time, after he had been declared Sukiyaki's temporary successor, Orochi laughed with the shogun, whom the old woman was posing as. During the fourth year of Oden's voyage, the Whitebeard Pirates noticed the sea creatures fleeing in panic from an island, and they talked about checking it out as Oden and Toki tried to calm the crying Momonosuke and Hiyori. The crew docked at the island, and found even the land animals running away. On the other side of the island, the Roger Pirates had brutally beaten a group of Marines when Buggy alerted them that the Whitebeard Pirates had arrived. Roger decided to go and confront them, as it may be the final time he would get to encounter Whitebeard. Quick References Chapter Notes *Toki reveals that her parents were from Wano Country and that is why she wanted to go there. *Kozuki Momonosuke was born two years after Oden set sail. Kozuki Hiyori was born two years later, both on board the Moby Dick. *During this time, the Whitebeard Pirates had five divisions and Oden was commander of the second division. **Oden was issued a bounty by the Marines. *Marshall D. Teach joining the Whitebeard Pirates at the age of 12 is shown. *Orochi's rise to power is shown. **Orochi conspired with an elderly woman, a previous user of the Mane Mane no Mi, to become shogun, and she revealed to him the history of the Kurozumi Family. ***They were one of the five families that served the Kozuki Family as daimyos, along with the Shimotsuki Family, Amatsuki Family, Uzuki Family, and Fugetsu Family. ***As Sukiyaki's father did not have a child at that time, Orochi's grandfather plotted to take over Wano by poisoning the other daimyos and eliminating his rivals. After the birth of Sukiyaki, his plan was ruined and exposed, and he was sentence to commit seppuku. ***The family's name was tarnished and they lost their status. **The elderly woman had the Yamata no Orochi fruit in her possession and promised to give it to Orochi. **Orochi horded gold by stealing from Yasuie and borrowing from Oden. **Using her ability, the elderly woman posed as Oden, and Orochi was placed under Sukiyaki's employment. **Sometime later, the woman posed as Sukiyaki, who seemingly became ill and named Oden as his successor, and having Orochi serve as a replacement until Oden's return. *The Whitebeard Pirates went to an island that the Roger Pirates happened to be on, and Roger planned to fight against Whitebeard one final time. Characters Arc Navigation